


Regarde il gèle

by NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: A lot of a hurt a few of comfort, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Soyons honnêtes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: Alors quand tu es là il ne s'endort plus.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Regarde il gèle

Allongé sur le lit il le regarde, se rassasie de son visage, paupières fermées, cheveux plus décoiffés encore qu’à l’ordinaire, lèvres entrouvertes, un mince filet de souffle, il dort. Alors lui, Salieri, il le regarde, se rassasie de son visage, yeux amoureux posés sur paupières fermées, cheveux qu’il a décoiffés, lèvres embrassées, leurs souffles il y a quelques minutes exaltés, paupières fermées, il peut, Mozart endormi, se rêver aimé plutôt qu’amant.  
Paupières fermées. Il, lui, toi, tes oreilles de génie, tu ne vois pas.  
Alors Salieri te regarde, peut-être un peu d’eau au coin des yeux, vos corps en danse ça n’est pas cela qu’il avait voulu dire, ça n’était pas que ça, il y a erreur, tu es dans son lit, une place régulière depuis quelques semaines, dans son lit. Dans quelques minutes, tu partiras, sourire aux lèvres, à ne pas comprendre, à ne pas voir,  
le trouble dans les yeux de l’autre trop bien caché, l’amour, avalé.  
Allongé sur le lit il le regarde, bouffé de l’intérieur, un carnivore qui lui dit d’arrêter de vivre dans des rêves, d’arrêter tout ça, car c’était bien plus facile quand il n’y avait rien, alors peut-être, peut-être qu’il avait eu raison de tout ravaler, et ne rien laisser passer, car l’autre est dans son lit, vient de passer des minutes entières à l’adorer entier, et ça fait mal, et il en a passé d’autres, en repassera, brûlantes, un paradis, mais toujours ça s’arrête, seulement leurs corps, il retourne chez sa femme, oh c’est seulement un mariage de convention, il lui a dit, mais il retourne directement chez sa femme.  
Et sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, un sourire, doux, il est doux, tout le mal qu’il lui fait, ça n’est pas volontaire, et c’est presque pire. Salieri leve une main, lentement, lui effleure les cheveux, perdu, ne se sent pas réellement le faire. Ce bras sur sa taille, lourd, endormi, pourquoi fallait-il qu’il parte ? Et toujours Mozart sombre dans le sommeil après l’acte, alors lui, il reste yeux ouverts, éveillé pour mieux rêver, imaginer, ça n’est pas sain, vraiment pas sain, c'est parfait. Car comment seulement oser prétendre à plus, lui qui a cette chance de le toucher ?  
Alors tu souffles, perdu dans un songe auquel il n’a pas accès, tu te tournes, sa main dans tes cheveux, tu as dû croire à quelque insecte, visage face au vide, avec ton corps ton bras est parti, et une fois encore il est seul, Salieri.  
À fixer ton dos, pensées calmes encore, la fatigue, l’étourdissement, toi, ton odeur là sur ses draps, hypnotisé,  
Mozart,  
un nom une fois parti qui le ferait paniquer.  
Regarder son dos, sa nuque, la naissance de ses cheveux, il est beau, ça lui remue les intestins, ça l’émeu, presqu’une musique à sortir de sa peau nue en accompagnement, captivante. La naissance de ses cheveux, il aimerait s’approcher, y enfouir son visage, se coller contre son dos,  
ça n’est pas la relation qu’ils ont.  
Des fragments de quelque-chose commencé ce soir là, non, pas des fragments, ça n’est que Salieri qui les voit comme des fragments, c'est le tout, tout ce qu’ils ont convenu sans mots, ils ne se sont pas compris, Mozart pense que lui aussi ne veut que cela.

Ce soir là, un salon, un triomphe, un triomphe à lui, alors beaucoup d’alcool, pour fêter cette fois, les yeux brûlants de Mozart sur son visage, sur son corps, ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble à rire de tous ces courtisans qui se pressaient à leur pieds, il était venu lui parler, comme si c'était normal, comme s'il le faisait toujours, et ses yeux brûlants partout sur lui, et lui, Mozart,  
– Cette victoire, maestro, vous la méritez, cette symphonie, sublime, mais à chaque morceau de vous, vous la méritez… méritez la victoire.  
bégayant un peu, le vin remonté dans les joues, plus que tout il avait été magnifique, un peu tanguant quand son coeur à lui chavirait, ses pensées à la dérive. Et ses yeux, arrêtés, qui lui avaient fixé les lèvres, perdus, aspirés, ça devait être un rêve fiévreux, il ne pouvait pas croire à regard pareil, pas de lui, pas de Mozart, pas sur lui, pas aussi facile à recevoir.  
– Bien moins que vous ne méritez les vôtres.  
Il avait dit ça en éclats de rire, légers, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mozart était meilleur et en cet instant Salieri s’en foutait, car cet homme qui le dépassait en tout point le complimentait, l’observait comme s’il n’y avait rien d’autre que lui, et cet espoir qui lui remuait l’estomac, c’était délicieux, l’alcool, les yeux de Mozart, l’espoir,  
– Voyons, Salieri, pourquoi vous dévaloriser ainsi, trinquez plutôt !  
le danger, le dégoût de lui même : il n’en avait rien eu à foutre.  
Délicieux clinquements de leurs coupes entrechoquées, tintements envolés arrachés à leurs sourires béats.  
Pourquoi s’être rapprochés ainsi ce soir là en particulier, pourquoi s’être parlés comme de vieux amis et le flirt quand avant ils ne s’étaient à peine adressés la parole ou toujours en froid, Salieri ne le savait pas, Mozart avait débarqué, engagé la conversation, quand lui flottait déjà un peu, et puis l’enchaînement des verres, et tout avait semblé évident.  
Délicieux clinquements de vos coupes entrechoquées, tintements envolés arrachés à vos sourires béats, et puis un peu de silence, mais beau, à vous regarder, paupières lourdes, regards grand ouverts, définitivement, vous étiez complètement saouls, vos raisons éclatées en étoiles à vous entourer, une poussière brûlante, étourdissante.  
Une ou deux heures à vivre ensemble, à plaisanter, des rires qui leurs avaient tourné au dessus de la tête et ils étaient sortis, s’étaient dit au revoir, et puis Mozart, des mots lancés en flèches étourdies, Maestro, pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas de fêter ce triomphe chez vous, loin de ces punaises surexcitées ?  
Il avait dit ça en lançant le bras vers les courtisans au travers des fenêtres, brouillés comme ses pensées à lui quand la proposition de Mozart dépassait toutes convenances, à s’inviter ainsi,  
et puis Constance dort probablement, je vous aurai bien proposé chez moi mais…  
et ses mots pleins de vagues, oui, mais si évidents, alors  
– Suivez-moi.  
vous avez marché dans les rues de Vienne jusqu’à chez lui, riant au rythme de plaisanteries absurdes, idiotes, magnifiques, si proches, frôlement réguliers de vos bras, de vos mains même parfois,  
et le sourire de Mozart et le regard de Mozart, arrivés jusqu’à sa porte, alors il avait hésité un peu, s’était demandé s’il ne s’agissait que de boire un verre de plus, s’il voulait qu’il ne s’agisse que de boire, la présence de Mozart près de lui, pas assez, jamais assez, oh, il voulait qu’il s’agisse de plus.  
– Comptez-vous ouvrir cette porte ? Je vais finir par penser que cette maison de vous appartient pas.  
Il avait prononcé ces mots en gloussements, alors lui, sortir de sa tête et ses clefs aussi, ouvrir, un peu tanguant, laisser entrer l’autre, le suivre.  
– Faites comme chez v-  
– Salieri, je vous en supplie, dites-moi de vous embrasser.  
Il n’avait pas réfléchi, ça aurait été impossible de toute manière, hoché la tête, embrassez-moi, alors les lèvres de l’autre contre les siennes, pressantes et lui aussi, ça n’avait pas eu grand-chose de tendre, ça avait été désespéré, et puis la porte contre son dos, Mozart l’avait collé contre, sa main derrière sa tête, ne pas lui faire mal, pressée dans ses cheveux, sa main qui descendait, défaisait les boutons de son veston, à quitter sa bouche pour lui dévorer le cou, il ne comprenait plus rien à rien, c’était parfait, sa cuisse pressée entre ses jambes, ses mains à lui dans ses cheveux, et puis bientôt son lit, rejoint il n’avait sut comment, trébuchant, faisant tomber l’autre, le tenant aussi, le lit et puis l’extase, les yeux de Mozart, rivés dans les siens à le voir partir et soudainement le sommeil.

L’autre côté du matelas, vide, le lendemain matin, c’était normal, Mozart avait dû partir pendant la nuit, qu’on ne le voit pas sortir de chez lui, mais ce trou, les draps déplacés, Salieri, inexplicablement, avait su que c’était tout, qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien de plus,  
que s’il s’était agit d’amour, il l’aurait réveillé avant de partir.  
Lentement, il avait pleuré, noyant la puanteur de l’alcool imprégnée dans ses draps, cassé, il avait raté, tout montré à Mozart, laissé l’amour suinter dans ses yeux, et maintenant, l'impossibilité tranchante de pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Alors quand tu es là il ne s’endort plus, peur de se réveiller avec le rien, préfère te voir partir, comme si ça n’était rien, comme si tout ça était léger, simple, parce-que ça l’est probablement pour toi, mettre de la distance, il ne peut pas.  
Ton dos, ses yeux égarés dans ta peau, de temps en temps tu remues dans ton sommeil, mouvements imperceptibles, énormes, un pincement de coeur à l’idée qu’ils marquent la fin de tes rêves et puis des siens.  
Il ferme les yeux, un peu, ça serait bon de dormir, de se faire croire que c’est facile, que ça ne l'atteint pas de se réveiller sans l’autre, dormir, il a essayé, à chaque fois, et c’est toujours un échec.  
Parce-que ça avait recommencé, n’avait pas été l’affaire d’une seule fois, Mozart était revenu, toqué chez lui, et directement, je suis désolé, j’étais saoul et vous aussi, peut-être que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment, dieu, ça me cogne dans la tête,  
et lui Salieri, sans y penser, lui Salieri, n’avait pas répondu, l’avait embrassé, avait pensé, les corps, c’est déjà ça, et ça avait recommencé,  
Mozart, régulièrement, toquer à sa porte, et c’était risqué mais ils fermaient les yeux, et cette situation, ça le dégoûtait, un peu, il venait et ils parlaient, plus ou moins, attablés, avant que les doigts de l’autre ne se pose sur les siens ou que son pied ne remonte le long de sa jambe, l’air de rien sous la table, yeux dans les siens, ou même, c’était insensé, que lui-même fasse quelque-chose, et ça recommençait, enivrés, incontrôlés, leurs mains égarées, leurs bouches à chercher ils ne savaient quoi, à s’accrocher à l’autre, à se demander comment ils avaient réussit à ne rien faire auparavant quand ça semblait vital, quand ça les bouffait de l’intérieur. Mais toujours Mozart repartait sans un contact de plus, se rhabillait, le laissait, son corps en drame sur le lit à regarder le plafond, à se demander pourquoi continuer tout ça.  
Cette deuxième fois, Mozart dans son salon, Salieri aurait dû répondre, dire qu’il voulait oublier l’avant-veille, que ça avait été une mauvaise idée, qu’il ne fallait pas, vraiment pas, qu’ils fallait faire comme si rien n’avait eu lieu ou bien-même hurler à son regard paniqué qu’il l’aimait, n’importe quoi, mais arrêter tout ça, car à chaque fois finalement si peu de mots, quelques paroles, le choix du prochain jour où se voir, ils ne s’étaient pas compris, l’autre à ne chercher que sa compagnie, légère, son corps, quand lui aspirait à être aimé, quand son coeur hurlait aussi à des contacts qui ne les mèneraient pas au matelas, peut-être seulement des bras autour de lui, des pensées impossibles.

Alors ils sont là, nus sur son lit, éloignés, et il le regarde, je t’en prie, tourne toi à nouveau, je veux voir ton visage, j’ai besoin de voir ton visage, ça va faire mal mais j’ai besoin de voir ton visage. Et le soleil de l’après-midi ne brille que pour ton dos, tu sais, et penser des choses pareilles, il est foutu, il est mort, des fleurs bleues à lui pousser partout dans le corps, leur sève à lui couler dans les veines, acide, du miel, brûlante.  
Mais tu te tournes, alors Salieri, avant que tu n’ouvres les yeux, se met sur le dos, dirige les siens vers le plafond, que tu ne saches pas que c’était toi qu’il regardait, que ses pensées,  
Mozart,  
Mozart à nouveau dans son lit,  
ne se dirigeaient que vers toi, lui, Mozart qui parle, qui demande,  
– Bien dormi ?  
Un sourire, dans sa voix, la familiarité du réveil, alors il ment, yeux au plafond, c’est plus simple de cacher la vérité au plafond,  
– Bien.  
Pas de retour de question, car toujours dans les draps Mozart le tutoie, et lui ne peut pas, alors il élude, et toi ?, c’est impossible, ça serait déraper encore plus.  
– C’est dangereux, ce que nous faisons.  
C’est tombé, comme ça. Salieri, aurait aimé se retourner, quitter le blanc des yeux, faire face. L’autre le regarde, il le sent sur sa joue. C’est la première fois que des mots sont prononcés sur,  
ce qu’ils font.  
– Oui.  
C’est dangereux, Mozart, mais pas comme tu le crois, c’est dangereux pour mon coeur, ce qu’on fait, ce qu’on n'est pas, je serai mort avant qu’on ne nous passe la corde au cou, de tout façon.  
– Peut-être que nous devrions…  
Dis-le, que ça finisse, dis-le. Un silence, lourd, et puis Mozart, bas, à continuer sa phrase,  
– Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter.  
Le plafond, regarder le plafond, et puis fermer les yeux, ne pas laisser sortir les larmes, qu'ils arrêtent c’est ce qu’il veut alors pourquoi faut-il qu’il pleure ?  
– J’aime ce que nous avons, beaucoup même, mais nous risquons la pendaison.  
C’est toi qui prononce ces mots, toi le génie qui se moque de tout cela, qui ne l’a pas attendu pour fréquenter le lit des hommes, c’est connu, un peu, excusé par ta place dans une cour qui préfère faire semblant de ne rien voir. Évidemment, des frasques par-ci par-là face à une vraie relation avec une personne du même sexe, ça n’est pas grand chose, ce que vous faîtes est bien plus risqué.  
Les larmes, toujours, à menacer de poindre.  
– Je t’en prie, dis quelque-chose.  
Sa voix, suppliante, c’est trop, il ne peut pas, de l’eau dans sa gorge, il le regarde et ça lui bloque encore plus les cordes vocales.  
– Tu t’en fiches.  
Comment peut-il être aussi loin de la réalité ? Le silence, pesant.  
– Tu t’en fiches, Antonio, et je ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans ton lit, à espérer je ne sais quoi, parce-que tu t’en fiches.  
Mouvement du matelas, il est sorti du lit, il est en train de sortir du lit, assis dos à lui, pieds au sol, alors c’est maintenant, ne rien dire, c’est le moment de tout couper, d’arrêter ce carrousel de corps infernal, et voilà qu’il pleure, Salieri, que ça coule sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, silencieusement, un peu soulagé à l'idée que l’autre ne le voit pas.  
– Mais ça n’est même pas de ta faute, c’est moi qui suis stupide.  
Ta voix, douce à nouveau, peut-être un peu humide, il ne sait pas vraiment, tente de le deviner dans l’absence de son qui s’éternise encore.  
– Ce jour-là, quand je suis venu te présenter des excuses, j’étais paniqué, la gorge serrée à craindre d’avoir fait quelque-chose d'impardonnable, à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque-chose d'impardonnable, et puis toi, tu m’as embrassé, et moi, imbécile que je suis, j’ai cru à beaucoup plus.  
Un sanglot, il ne comprend pas, plus rien à ce qu’il se passe, à ce qu’il se dit, c’est lui qui a cru à beaucoup plus, il ne comprend pas.  
– Me réveiller, comme ça, à côté de toi, j’ai cru, j’ai vraiment cru, et c'était beau, et je me suis tourné et tu regardais le plafond. Alors j’ai compris que je m’étais trompé, que ça n’était que cela que tu voulais, et j’ai pensé, c'est déjà beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, je peux m'en contenter, mais c’est à chaque fois un peu plus dur, tu sais, de me lever à côté de tes yeux au plafond, comme si tu avais honte ou je ne sais quoi, et te tutoyer quand tu fais tout pour ne pas avoir à le faire, tes bras le long de ton corps, comme ça, inaccessibles.  
Les caresses de ses larmes sur ses joues, il est paralysé, paralysé par l’erreur, l’erreur assise sur sa cage thoracique qui lui broie le souffle, il faudrait parler, lui dire qu’il l’aime, il n’y arrive pas, ses yeux fermés sur un monde qui se déréalise, le bruit de ta respiration, saccadé, tu sanglotes toi aussi et c’est de sa faute.  
– Alors je vais me retourner, là, et te dire au revoir, et puis nous ferons comme s’il ne s’était jamais rien passé car je ne peux plus, c'est terrible mais je ne peux plus, nous ferons comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, mais je t’en supplie, ne fixe pas ce satané plafond, s’il te plait, regarde-moi, au moins un peu, au moins cette fois.  
Et lui, toujours allongé sur le dos, yeux fermés, il faut qu’il fasse quelque-chose, il va ruiner bien plus qu’il ne le pensait s’il ne fait pas quelque-chose, c’est capital de faire quelque-chose et cette pensée l’empêche de faire quelque-chose, l’enserre, froide, étranglante, de la fièvre quand soudain, toi, à caresser ses pommettes du pouce, à lui aplatir les larmes, il ouvre le yeux, le visage de Mozart, effaré, au dessus du sien.  
– Mon dieu Salieri, vous pleurez.  
Evidemment qu’il pleure, c’est idiot comme remarque,  
c’est idiot de pleurer, là, maintenant, quand l’autre vient littéralement de se confesser,  
quand il vient de comprendre qu’ils se sont tous les deux trompés de la même manière,  
sur la même chose,  
à ne pas oser en parler,  
des idiots tous les deux.  
Alors se redresser, s’asseoir contre la tête de lit, la main de l’autre toujours accrochée à son visage.  
– Il semblerait.  
Le regard de Mozart, le mouvement de son pouce, sa main en coupe contre sa joue, aspiré, encore un peu de larmes aux coin de ses yeux, penché vers lui, seulement deux mots, oh, il lui en doit bien plus, détourne le regard, un peu, de quoi parler.  
– Je fixais ce satané plafond car je craignais que vous ne voyez… que vous ne voyez dans mes yeux… vous vous doutez bien quoi à présent. Le lit vide, ce matin là, et vous, vous parti… j’ai pensé… qu’il serait mieux que vous ne voyez pas.  
– Mais vous me regardez, pourtant, lorsque nous parlons.  
Le souffle de ses mots, contre sa peau, sa main en coupe contre sa joue, un peu plus appuyée.  
– Lorsque nous parlons, c’est bien plus simple. Tout effacer ou tout transformer en désir, c’est facile, pas plus compliqué que le reste. Mais à vous observer dormir, là, dans mon lit, je me dis, à chaque fois je me suis dit que ça serait évident, tout à fait visible, que vous dans mon lit, je ne veux pas que cela.  
Glissement de la paume de Mozart sur la sienne, à lui presser tranquillement les doigts, un sourire, doux, son autre main à lui replacer une mèche de cheveux, son index contre sa tempe, derrière l’oreille.  
– Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque-chose.  
Délicatement, il se penche vers lui, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, léger, une caresse, parle, bas :  
– Un baiser, sans rien de plus ; c’est aussi ce que je souhaite, si vous le voulez bien.  
Il en pleurerait, là, maintenant, et c’est peut-être ce qu’il fait, hochant la tête, peut-être que ça coule, des larmes encore entre les lèvres de Mozart qui les efface en papillonnage sur ses joues, sur son nez, sur sa bouche, des baisers qui ne demandent rien de plus, qui sont tellement de choses, légers, sur sa peau, alors lui, mettre ses doigts sur sa nuque, l’attirer plus proche encore et l’embrasser, lentement pour la première fois, jusqu’à ce que l’autre se détache, main sur son bras, iris rivés droit dans le siens,  
– Antonio Salieri, regardez-moi, je suis amoureux de vous.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! Si vous vous posez des questions sur le titre, ce sont simplement les premiers mots de "le tunnel d'or", une chanson de Aaron qui m'a inspiré ce texte (je me suis rendue triste toute seule en l'écoutant a y penser, il fallait bien que je partage) elle est vraiment belle, je vous la conseille vivement :)  
> De manière générale écoutez Aaron, ce qu'ils font est sublime.
> 
> Oh et hésitez surtout pas à commenter ! (Quand je dis "hésitez pas à commenter" comprenez "argh j'ai besoin d'avis s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît" mais faites comme si ça n'était pas le cas)


End file.
